Ya lo sabía enamorarme no me convenía
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Besa su mejilla y Lucy piensa que ya lo sabía, enamorarse no le convenía. Para: Leonor Snape Friki.


**Ya lo sabía enamorarme no me convenía**

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

**Para: **Leonor Snape Friki.

**Pareja: **Profesor & Alumna de la Tercera Generación.

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

Lucy Weasley no es una chica que se enamore fácilmente.

No le da prioridad al aspecto físico, ya que a su parecer la belleza es algo sumamente subjetivo. Lo que a ella le puede parecer atractivo, a otra chica le puede parecer horrendo o indiferente. Para que el chico en cuestión consiga llamarle la atención tiene que reunir una serie de características que en opinión de ella son fundamentales.

Tiene que ser atento y preocuparse por las personas que le rodean. No pide alguien bondadoso y humilde como la Madre Teresa de Calcuta, esa mujer religiosa de la que su abuela materna habla casi siempre, pero pide un chico que no sea indiferente cuando del dolor ajeno se trata. Que le gusten los dulces como a ella, así tendrían la excusa perfecta para ir a Honeydukes. Y sobre todas las cosas, que cada momento junto a él sea una nueva aventura.

Claro que Lucy no cuenta con que el muchacho que cuenta con esos tres requisitos, sea quien menos imagina.

* * *

><p><strong>II.<strong>

La clase de Estudios Muggles se encuentra repleta ese año. La mayoría son chicas que se empujan por sentarse en la primera fila de los pupitres y no paran de soltar suspiros enamorados por el nuevo profesor de la asignatura.

—Son unas tontas —suelta Louis Weasley cuando encuentran un asiento libre al fondo del aula—. No entiendo qué le ven al profesor Campbell. Es un tío que llama la atención por sus ojos almendrados y su piel bronceada. ¿Y qué? No es algo de otro mundo.

—¿No será qué estás celoso que el profesor se lleve más atención que tú? —pregunta Lucy con una ceja alzada y suelta una carcajada al ver la mueca de su primo—. Tienes razón no es nada del otro mundo. Además tú con tu cabello dorado y esos ojos azules de tu lado veela eres más delicado que una señorita.

Louis se vuelve rojo como un tomate y se concentra en sacar apuntes acerca de lo que el profesor va dictando. Se escucha un grito y un minuto después, una chica de la primera fila se encuentra caída en el suelo.

—¡Se desmayó porque el profesor le tocó la mano! —grita una Gryffindor—. ¡Yo también quiero desmayarme por usted!

Lucy rueda los ojos con aburrimiento pero no puede evitar que una sonrisa aparezca en su rostro. A veces las chicas pueden exagerar con ese fanatismo que tienen por el profesor Campbell.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Brown? —al ver que la chica no responde, se inclina y la toma en sus brazos—. La llevaré hasta la enfermería para cerciorarme que se encuentra bien. ¡Weasley se encuentran a cargo hasta que vuelva!

—Estaba fingiendo, ¿cómo va a desmayarse solamente porque el profesor la toque?

—Por supuesto que estaba fingiendo, Louis. Pero al menos ha conseguido lo que quería, el profesor Campbell la está cargando hasta la enfermería. No todas pueden presumir eso.

Si, el profesor Campbell puede ser muy ingenuo y atento cuando de chicas se trata.

* * *

><p><strong>III.<strong>

—¿Qué te has comprado en Honeydukes? —pregunta Louis cuando se encuentran en Hogsmeade—. Quiero una rana de chocolate.

Lucy echa un vistazo a sus bolsillos. Tiene varias ranas de chocolate, varitas de regaliz que son las favoritas de Albus y de James, grageas de todos los sabores y espera que no le toque una sabor a vómito como la última vez, y también tiene pasteles de calabaza.

—Aquí tienes tu rana de chocolate y procura comprarte tus dulces la próxima vez.

—¿Cómo es que puedes guardar tantos dulces en esos bolsillos?

—Hay que darle las gracias a la abuela Molly con sus buzos de grandes bolsillos.

Comienzan a caminar por la calle de la aldea hacía las Tres Escobas donde van a encontrarse con todos sus primos.

—Unos niños de Ravenclaw me han quitado mis dulces —dice una niña de primer año—. Yo no les he quitado nada, ¿por qué tienen que sacarme mis dulces?

—Tranquila Amanda, voy a hablar con los prefectos de Ravenclaw y con el profesor a cargo si esto no termina —dice el profesor Campbell poniéndose a la altura de la niña. De su mochila saca una caja de dulce y se la entrega—. A mí también me gustan los dulces y me enojaría mucho si me los quitan.

—¡Gracias profesor!

_A mí también me enfadaría si me quitan mis dulces,_ piensa Lucy Weasley aferrando sus manos a los bolsillos.

* * *

><p><strong>IV.<strong>

—¡Buenos tardes! —exclama el profesor Campbell cuando entran en el aula—. En está ocasión vamos a comenzar a estudiar los circuitos eléctricos en los que los muggles se basan para poder hacer funcionar sus electrodomésticos y demás aparatos. Y no hay mejor forma de aprender que experimentando.

—La electricidad no funciona en Hogwarts, alguien debería decírselo —dice Lucy en voz alta.

—Si el rostro bonito lo ha olvidado, deja que pague las consecuencias.

—¡Louis! —reprende su prima y se pone de pie—. Profesor Campbell...

Es demasiado tarde porque ha conectado dos cables que han explotado en cuestión de segundos. Ahora es él el que se encuentra en el suelo, tendido sobre su espalda, con el rostro lleno de polvo negro y los ojos almendrados desorbitados.

—¡Louis! —vuelve a decir el nombre de su primo—. Ayúdame que hay que llevarlo con Madame Pomprey.

Todas las clases de Estudios Muggles son una sorpresa.

* * *

><p><strong>V.<strong>

El muchacho se encuentra en una camilla con el cabello alborotado y con el rostro cubierto con un ungüento.

—No fue una buena idea usar electricidad —dice—. Por cierto, gracias por traerme.

—No fue nada, profesor Campbell —asegura Lucy, puede apostar que tiene las mejillas encendidas—. Hice lo que corresponde.

—Mi nombre es Jaime, llámame así.

Besa su mejilla y Lucy piensa que ya lo sabía, enamorarse no le convenía. Y menos de su profesor de Estudios Muggles.


End file.
